The Love is in the Eyes
by Lieutenant Riza
Summary: Roy Mustang lost his left eye in the battle with Fuhrer Bradley. Riza, still feeling guilty, sets out on a journey to fix her mistake of not being there in time.
1. Chapter 1

**Story Line: **Roy Mustang lost his left eye in the battle with Fuhrer Bradley. Riza, still feeling guilty, sets out on a journey to fix her mistake of not being there in time. ((And as a side note, Hughes never died. I love them too much to allow such a silly thing))

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own FMA. I do, however, own the plot.

**Warning:** This is my first fan-fiction, so please don't slaughter me so quickly. I like breathing for the time being... Also, I will update when I have time. I've a lot of stupid school work and volunteer activities to do -.-; Damn me for being a good student!

**Chapter 1:**

It was a slow, boring day in Central office. Roy Mustang had finally returned to duty and was reluctantly filling out his paper work. Hawkeye wasn't in today. She had some business to do with a special doctor. Because of her absence, the now General Mustang had to force himself to keep his concentration on the work.

"Hey, chief," Havoc called out. Roy sighed in relief as he let his pen down on the desk. A legitimate reason to take a break from work – his lieutenant had a question.

"Yes, Lieutenant Havoc?" He responded calmly as he was putting his elbows on his crowded desk. He then rested his head on top of his laced fingers to rest. It was just now running through the General's head that it was rather hot and muggy.

"I think it's about due time I get a promotion," Havoc offered with a cheesy smile. "And a nice, long lunch break. Don't you agree?"

"A long lunch break sounds nice," He said, not agreeing to the promotion. He had referred the blonde lieutenant for a promotion, but it was turned down.

"No promotion?" Havoc whined before plucking a cancer stick into his mouth. "Why not?"

"Lieutenant, we've gone over this before. I really rather not have to explain it all again," He yawned, getting up. "Lunch time?" Havoc nodded his head and got up himself. Both fastened their coats back on reluctantly before strolling out the room. The stupid rule of keeping themselves presentable in public was making life so much worse with the heat.

"So where did Hawkeye go?" Havoc asked as they walked to the mess hall. Mustang was busy waving his hand to a few people to dismiss their crisp salutes.

"Something to deal with a doctor," The Xing man replied. "Don't really know why, she isn't sick. Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye won't respond to my interrogation methods."

Havoc laughed. "And what would those methods be? Wrestling her to the floor?"

Roy snorted. "No, Lieutenant. You damn well know there is nothing going on between Hawkeye and me." Havoc rolled his eyes and Roy frowned. "Really. I don't know why you guys insist upon us that we have something going on. We only have a business relationship."

"Hmm. You two have been friends since forever. It'd only make sense. After all, the Fraternization laws were abolished. Plus, if you don't make a snag onto her soon, I will!" Havoc smirked and then frowned as a huge up roar of laughter exited Roy's 'stupid voice box' as Havoc likes to call it. "Seriously, I'm serious."

"You actually think Hawkeye would give the time of day for _you_" He laughed again.

"Why in the world wouldn't she! I'm just as good as you!"

"Right, and that is why you're still a lieutenant!" Mustang laughed some more, letting it die down a bit as Havoc scowled. "But on a serious note, Havoc, don't even try. She wouldn't date a smoker, and even with the laws gone, she wouldn't fraternize."

Havoc remained deadly silent as they entered the mess hall. He was not at all happy. As the two continued to make their way to the lunch line, Mustang continued to wave a dismissal to the salutes being tossed at him. He enjoyed being General. It had…. so much power!

"Ol' buddy!" Hughes said happily as he joined the two, wrapping one loose arm around Roy's shoulder. "Got a wife yet?"

Roy growled lightly and shoved Maes off, not in a mean manner, but an irritated one. "Would you stop bugging me with that? I'm not going to get married. Ever. Final. End of that conversation," He said forcefully. "And onto more important manners, how is the case on the serial killer coming along?"

Hughes sighed heavily. "All business. And the case? Horrible. There is practically no evidence and absolutely no leads.

Roy frowned. "I see."

** Riza Hawkeye time **

"So with this alchemic procedure, he will be able to regain his left eye and sight through it if I give up my own?" The young blonde asked.

"Yes, ma'am, though we don't suggest you use it. It is dangerous and you'll have to live without sig--"

"It's my fault in the first place that he lost his eye. I need to fix the damage I've done," Riza explained with a icy tone, one that warned people that questioning her was a deadly thing to do. "So this procedure is mandatory, Ma'am. I hope you understand."

The doctor smiled lightly. "Of course. You really love him, it would only make sense that you'd want to help me."

Riza frowned as an unfamiliar tint of red hit her pale cheeks. "I don't love General Mustang. We are strictly business."

"Of course, of course," The doctor chuckled softly. "So when would you like to schedule this appointment?"

"For next week. I'd like it if you could call him and said a donor came in, but don't tell him it is me. Please?"

The female doctor nodded her head. "Of course, of course. We'll get the rooms and everything ready for the two of you. You do realize that your whole life will be different with this procedure, right, Miss Hawkeye?"

She nodded her head. "Of course. But anything to fix my mistakes and protect him." The doctor offered Riza a sad smile and the two of them went about setting up an appointment.

** Back to Mustang **

Roy smiled broadly as he hung up the phone and Maes looked interested in what information Roy had just been given. "Why so happy?" Maes asked.

"A donor for an eye has come in. I'll be able to see properly again!" Obviously Mustang was excited. Who wouldn't be? He'll see! He'll see!

Maes smiled, liking the news. Roy deserved to be able to have the pleasure of seeing with both eyes. "So who is the donor?"

"Don't know. It's anonymous donation," He responded. "I'm not gonna complain, obviously."

"Of course. I'm glad for you, buddy," Hughes said cheerfully.

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

            Roy sighed as he sat down in the chair Maes had offered him. He went to Hughes house to talk to him. Lately things had been… different between him and Riza. She was trying to hide something from Roy, something important. He just knew it. Roy groaned as he ran a hand through his hair and gave it a tug. "Have any alcohol?" He asked Maes.

Maes rolled his eyes. "Sorry, you're out of luck today. My darling, little Elysia is going to be home in a matter of two hours! I can't wait to see my little bundle of joy! What ever you're sad about, she'll cheer you up! You can count on it!"

"Maes," Roy groaned in complaint. "Please. I came here for help and all you insist upon is talking of your little girl."

Maes grinned. "Yea, she is my little girl, ain't she?" He asked. "You should get a little girl. Find a nice wife…." He grinned slyly. "With blonde hair and exotic red eyes?"

Roy growled, obviously picking up on what the idiot what blabbering on about. "Stop insisting up that. As I said before: I am NOT getting married and I am NOT have kids."

            "I'm only trying to help you," the friend laughed at Roy. "Really, must your fire always burn up?" Maes always loved teasing Roy with fire jokes.

            "Maes, I'm here to talk to you about Hawkeye and you suggesting me marrying her is not making the situation any better!"

            "Woah, woah, woah, hot shot. Settle down. I'll listen, I'll listen," he held his hands up in defense. "What is the problem?"

            Roy sighed heavily to calm down as he looked around the room. Gracia and Maes were huge neat freaks. He didn't see a speck of dust anywhere. Roy reached out to take one of the leaves off of the flowers that sat nicely in a vase in the middle of the table. "She went to the doctor recently and won't tell me what the trip was about. It _must_ be important and huge if she didn't. She's generally open with me on these types of subject. And she has stayed more distant from me, trying to avoid me with every bit of strength she has. " Roy began to tear at the defenseless leaf as his left foot tapped the floor lightly. It was a method to relieve some of his stress. Sex was an option at the moment. "I'm just really concerned and lost. What do you think the problem is? You're the investigator, you should know. You can access these types of files." He felt like he was rambling like a mad dog, so he decided to let Maes talk for a moment.

            "Can't tell you, actually. I'm not allowed to access medical files unless it deals with a case I'm working on. I could be dishonorably discharged if I do snoop around. I'm sure everything is alright," He assured Roy, adjusting the glasses on his nose a bit. Maes moved from leaning against the wall to getting some tea out of the fridge. "But if I were you, Roy boy, I wouldn't worry too much about it. I bet the doctor visit was nothing. She probably doesn't want to talk because her period came. Gracia tends to act that way. She'll get over it."

            The General didn't know weather or not to believe Maes' reasoning, so he just moved to push the subject out of his mind. "I start surgery tonight. It starts at 6pm sharp."

            Maes nodded his head. "I'll be there. I want to be the first thing you look out of with your left side since forever ago," He teased.

            Roy rolled his eye. "You idiot. I won't be able to use it till at least a week after surgery."

            "Oh well. I'll still be there. Here, drink this. It will relax your nerves a bit," Hughes said, shoving the cup of now hot tea into his hands. Roy yelped as he quickly sat it down on the table. Maes laughed. "Flamie Boy McPants get burned?" he teased lightly.

            "Where the hell do you get all those stupid, ridiculous nicknames?" Roy paused. "You know what, no, don't tell me. I'm rather scared of the answer."

Maes just laughed at Roy before sipping carefully at his own cup of tea.

**Riza's World! **

            Riza sat there nervously on her now empty apartment floor. She had spent all day packing and shipping things to her new home in the East. Once the surgery was complete, Riza would leave. She didn't want him to hate her for her choice of giving up her eye.

            Hayate whimpered lightly as he crawled into his owner. The little mutt knew something was wrong and when something was wrong, it was his job to make his mommy happy. Riza smiled lightly as the dog nuzzled up to her hand. She slowly began to pet the dog, scratching him just right under the ears. Hayate's tail soon began it's thumping against the hard wood floor. The noise echoed throughout the entire apartment.

            "Come on, boy. Let go for your walk now. I have things to do later," she told him sweetly. Most people would never see this side of here, the kind gentle one. She couldn't let them see or she would just get taken advantage just like in the past…

It was 5 p.m. and Riza was lying down in a hospital room. The walls were bleach white and so was all of the equipment around it. It didn't make her relax at all. If anything, it put her on edge. She only began to relax a little as the medication began to take an effect on her. Soon all feeling was gone.

"Miss Hawkeye, can you feel this?" The doctor asked as he poke the woman around the face. Riza shook her head no slowly. "Alright, we are going to begin the procedure now. Sit back and relax. We'll be done ASAP."

Soon, all lights were out to Riza and the fun began.

**Roy's World:**

Roy, Havoc, and Maes were all in the hospital room with Roy. Roy was getting prepared to have his surgery and they were going to be waiting for him like a good friend should do.

            "Hawkeye took off of work for the rest of the week," Havoc said. He was chewing on a toothpick because the hospital hounded him about his unlit cigarette. Stupid anal doctors that probably like anal sex, too. "She didn't give a reason, either. Only said 'It's important matters, bye' and then hung up," Havoc sighed.

            Roy frowned. "That isn't like Hawkeye," he commented more to himself. Maes sighed. He knew Roy was beginning to worry again, think far too much into things.  From what Roy notice, Riza hadn't really been acting like herself lately. She became more reserved, which made communicating with her nearly impossible. She refused to answer questions on why she went to the doctors, which irked Roy. Was something horribly wrong with his Lieutenant? Did she have a dying illness, maybe a speaking problem? But… but worst of all, in Roy's view, is the chance that she had breast cancer! She might have to lose those nice, glowing, bouncy orbs he rarely got a glimpse of! That was unfair! He just _has_ to see more before they disappear!

            "Roy, you're worrying about the wrong thing at the wrong time again. You need to settle down. She is fine, probably just having a bad period," Maes reminded, causing Havoc to spill a few laughs out.

            "Yea… I know," Roy said slowly, still thinking.

            "Excuse me, men, but you need to leave the room now. The procedure is about to begin," spoke the female doctor. Havoc didn't move as he stared at her chest. The doctor frowned as Maes made it his job to hit Havoc and take him out.

            The doctor smiled lightly at Roy. "Now we will begin."

**To be continues….**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Riza woke up a while later and man was it strange. Slowly, she sat up and looked around. It felt so odd without her left eye, it didn't feel like it was missing, but more like she had a cover over it. It was also giving her a slight headache when she tried to focus on simple things like a trash can or tissue box.

               The doctor smiled lightly when he entered the room about 20 minuets later. "Oh, good, you're awake," He said as he moved about the room. "In about 20 more minuets your fake eye will be done. I suggest you take it out every night and clean it or else you might get a serious infection."

               Riza nodded her head. She wasn't in the mood to verbally agree or disagree on petty subjects like that. There was a bigger question on her mind. "Is he alright? Did the surgery go perfectly for him? Can he see yet?"

               The doctor chuckled lightly. "A bit enthusiastic, aren't you?" He asked. "Yes, his surgery went perfectly fine. It took a long while since we had to clean out his eye socket and cut nerves to attach them to your old one to it. We believe he'll make a 100 percent recovery."

               Riza sighed in relief. That was good. Mustang will be perfectly fine. He'll be able to see with both eyes soon and regain the confidence he once lost.

               Riza was heart broken though. She had to leave Central to go elsewhere. If she didn't, she knew he'd find out she was the donator. He would never let her hear the end of it and he would only begin to feel horrible again. Instead, she'd go to the East, as planned.

               In the East, Riza had a cousin. They were best friends throughout their childhood before she entered the military and was sent off to Central one day. Because Riza was moving back, she planned on catching up with her. She had heard rumors that her cousin had married.

Roy's side.

               "Ugh," Roy groaned. There was this annoying sound just spilling into his ears. What the hell was that damn noise? It was… ugh!

               "Hey, buddy, you awake?" Maes continued to pester Roy. The doctor did say Roy would be waking up any moment after all. He wanted to be the first thing Roy would see! Wouldn't that be great to run around to your friends and say 'Hey! I was the first thing he saw!' and just confuse the heck out of people?… okay, maybe it wouldn't be that great to an _average _person, but Maes was far from average.

               Roy groaned a little bit again before he opened his right eye. Oh, it was just Maes again. No wonder the pestering noise wouldn't stop. It made perfectly good sense now. "Maes, shut up," Roy groaned.

               Maes grinned. "So you are awake! Good. The doctor said you could leave after you get up and sign a few things."

               "Uh, yea, sure," He mumbled, still tired. He laid back down to rest for a little while longer.

RIZA RAWR D

               It had been a day since the surgery and Hawkeye was already in the East. It was hard walking around, missing an eye, but luckily she was a sniper and good with using one eye. It'd just take a bit more training.

               The blonde sighed heavily as she got her last box into her town home. Her place was originally white, but the past renters were a dirty pair and dirt smudges were everywhere. There were two rooms, one being the master bedroom. Riza would make the other a guest bedroom that had very slim chances of being used. The kitchen was small and simple and the oven needed to be replaced. The current one worked, but it was beginning to rust and fall apart, smelt like dead skunk, and had dirty talk written all over it. It certainly couldn't pass health inspection. The living room was openly attached to the kitchen. The living room also led off to the small hall that held the bathroom and bedrooms. The living room was small. It was obvious that it would be a tight squeeze just to have a TV, couch, and coffee table in there. At least the yard was relatively nice. She was lucky enough to get a home on the ground, giving her a small, green grass yard. It's door attached to the kitchen.

               "This will be fun," She spoke to herself, rolling her eyes. Hayate barked a yes as a reply before licking his owner's hand. He would love it here. There was a nice nature trail right outside of the apartment that would become his new walking route, and a beach was also near by.

A week later…. Roy's world….

               So Roy was allowed to finally appear at work again. He was still adjusting to what it was like to have two working eyes again, but he was doing far better then he was with one eye. Roy had regained his confidence and it was pretty cool having two colored eyes. One being onyx and the other being amber. Who ever owned this eye before had a gorgeous pair.

               Roy grinned as he was greeted by all of his friends at the office. He felt like someone was missing though. He frowned when he caught sight of Hawkeye's desk. It was buried under a mountain of paper work. "Where is Hawkeye?" He demanded.

               "Uh, she hasn't been here since the last time you saw her," Havoc said, rubbing the back of his head.

               "And she isn't at her apartment. She moved away, the people said," Fury popped in. "And she also left no contact information or note. People are speculating something happened in her family."

               Roy frowned and ran his left hand through his hair, yanking it a bit. "I see." So she wasn't going to support him to the top, fine. He didn't need her. He needed no one, no one at all. But then again… he bought her a ring. Roy had bought that woman a ring and planned on proposing to her when the time was right. She wasn't here though, probably will never be here again. He sighed. "Get to work!" He demanded and walked off to his closed off office. "And Havoc, you take care of Hawkeye's work!"

               Havoc groaned as Roy slammed his door shit. "Ah shit. That's a lot," He whined and moved to start it.

Oi, you people need to review. Review about what you like, dislike, and what you want to happen. It would make my life so much easier, ya know? Don't you care about me? Whines

10 reviews for this chapter till I even dare update it.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, so this time I won't make a 'so many reviews till the new chapter goes up' type of deal. It would be fantastic though if you did review, because I really don't know where I'm going with this story. Give me ideas of what you'd like to see and if I really like it, I'll do it. Also, sorry for making y'all wait for this chapter. I've been sick and having midterms. Ugh. Not a good mixture. Plus…. I was being damn lazy .;

Now replies to reviews (Note, I won't reply to all because… well, it is hard! Whines ) :

vegetakitten: Haha, that's good. I usually suck at being in character with things xD… D:

Bizzy: He just has the eye color, not the shape of the eye. If I was him, more than likely I wouldn't have noticed .;

LittleMissWinchester: No, my computer is turning gay on me. I've learned that the page break thingies don't work when you upload them in HTML…. D;

Pure Shikon: She didn't get an eye for an eye; she received a fake one to replace the old one. When people make fake eyes, they tend to make it the same color as your other one unless you request otherwise.

Shadena: Maybe Ninja eyes

Kgon Akumu: Lol, yea, I have that problem. I hate typing up boring part because I'm super lazy. I try, but fail madly. I try to make my chapters at least 1000 words and even that is hard to do! (240)

Oh… I don't think I've ever said this yet, but Riza is… hmm… 28 years old and Roy is 30. Yup yup yup =3

**Now onto the story… Riza's place =3**

The blonde sighed as she sat down in one of her cousin's chairs at the kitchen table. The place was nice, warm, and large. Since her cousin lived in the East, she lived on the beach. Her kitchen was designed to show that off with 4 bamboo tablemats, light wood furniture, and tons of lighting. There was a clock shaped like a starfish on the wall. It was around noon.

"Tired?" Her cousin sweetly asked. She was about 5 foot and 4 inches tall. She had long, brown, curly hair with her beautiful brown eyes to match. She was pale and freckles claimed her nose and cheeks, though her tan hid them slightly. She was also around 28 years of age.

"Yea," Riza replied, putting an elbow on the table and then resting her face into her palm. "What do you normal people… civilians do around here for fun?" Riza inquired. She had left the military too so Roy wouldn't be able to track her.

"Well, I have kids, so that means I don't get to have fun," She laughed, bring a small smile on Riza's face. "But if I did get to have fun, I would go to the movies with some boy," she nudged Riza playfully.

Riza rolled her eyes. "I don't date," she huffed.

"And that is where your problems start," the cousin, named Amber, told Riza. "Dating is a good thing. Plus what if you meet another Mr. Right? After all, you failed at nagging the other one."

Riza scowled. "Shut up. He wasn't Mr. Right."

"Wasn't Mr. Right?" She asked. "Wasn't Mr. Right?! Girl, you gave up your EYE for him! Don't you dare tell me he 'wasn't Mr. Right,' because it is a damn lie!"

Riza blushed and fell silent as she looked off to the corner of the room. She didn't respond because Amber would only pin her in a corner more, probably force Riza to say she loved Roy too. She wasn't ready to say that aloud.

**Roy's view:**

The Mustang office, once filled with laughter and gunfire to stop such noise, was now completely dead silent. They simply did there work in hopes of leaving the uncomfortable room. It was so stiff in the office and one man caused it all. Roy Mustang.

Roy had taken a downfall after Riza left. Yes, he was very happy he could see with both eyes now, but he'd give it all up and go back in time just to have his right hand woman back.

The messy man groaned as he leaned back into his chair. His hair was messier than usual and greasy due to not being washed in a while. He picked up his coffee that was laced with alcohol and took a swing of it.

"Why did you have to leave me?" He cried out to no one. "I needed you, I still need you. I can't live on like this. I…I just have to find you," he mumbled.

Lightly, Havoc knocked on the door. "Sir, the work is done," He told Roy.

"You're dismissed," Roy continued to mumbled, running a hand through his hair. He took another swing of his drink.

"Sir… Chief…. Roy, I'll help you find her," he offered. It was obvious the rest of the office missed Hawkeye. Roy and Havoc were the ones that missed her the most.

Roy smiled lightly. "I would like that… thanks.

**Well, that is it. Sorry it was short… and pretty crappy .; I just did it to get it out. Been working on it like… once a week xD**


End file.
